Take a Chance
by DLGleek45
Summary: Santana is home for the summer and there's a new girl in town. Pezberry and Brittana friendships
1. Chapter 1

She never expected to ever work as a waitress, but she needed some extra cash for the summer, and the higher scale restaurant was perfect even though she, a lot of times, would see people she knew. Being on a break after her second year at NYU, she decided to go home instead of taking summer classes for a change of scenery. The bad thing was occasionally, often times more, she would have to wait on people who were familiar with her and the person she used to be: a complete bitch. So most were shocked at the good-natured, well mostly, person she'd become. It kinda came with the territory of living with Rachel and Kurt. They annoyed the hell out of her, but she would do anything for them; they were family.

There weren't many restaurants of this class in Lima, and Santana was happy that the owners' were her high school sweetheart, Brittany's, cousins. She remembered all the date nights they'd shared on the house there. Her and Britt had decided to end things before college, with her going to NYU and Brittany heading off to some fancy dancing college in California, the long distance would have been too much and hurt like hell. They ended on good terms, though, and still talked a couple times a week. She was sad when she found out Britt wouldn't be home for the summer this year, but was supper happy when she found out why. The girl was accepted as a backup dancer for Beyoncé on her upcoming tour. I mean who could ever pass up that opportunity, and God knows she has the talent. Santana shook her head, thinking of the girl, fondly. She still loved her, though not in the same way, and wished her the best.

Santana scrolled through the pictures on her phone while she waited for her shift to begin. After the first couple, she began to laugh uncontrollably. _Berry must have stolen my phone before I left,_ she thought. The picture in question, or several rather, were pictures of the diva in various spots in the apartment making little pouty faces until she got to the one that Rachel had taken while she was in the shower. At that one, Santana felt a blush run all through her body as she began to giggle. The picture was of Rachel giving a thumbs up and a smirk toward Santana's naked body silhouetted in the shower. She made a mental note to call Berry, who had to stay in New York for a summer dance class at NYADA, to yell at her later. Not given the chance though her phone starting buzzing and the diva in question's picture popped up on the screen.

"What's up, Yentel?" Santana answered.

"Hey!" Rachel scoffed, mock offended. "I thought we were past that, _Satan._"

"Woah-woah, line has been crossed, Yentel," Santana returned. "Besides, you deserve it. After taking my phone without permission?"

Rachel giggled on the other end. "So I take it you saw the pictures?"

"Yeah. I did. Didn't you have anything better to do? So what'd you call for Hobbit?"

"Santana!"

"Sorry, Hobbit."

Rachel sighed on the line. "Just wanted to know how home's been treating you."

"Better than I thought, honestly. Most people still think I'm the hard core bitch I was two years ago."

"Nope. Now just semi-bitch."

"Hey…nope that's accurate."

The two shared a good natured laugh.

"Look, I'll call you later, Rach. My shift starts in a few."

"You better, bye Sanny."

"Bye, Berry."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Santana retrieved her apron, ticket book, and pager (yeah, that high class) and clocked in. She set about getting some of her routine stuff crossed off her list before the dinner rush hit. She waved hello to the bartender, Scott, who had hit on her twice since she'd been here even though he knew she played for the other team. She'd been cool with it, though, since he just like to flirt and nothing more. Though she never flirted back, she didn't want any ladies to get the wrong idea.

An hour later, the pace still hadn't picked up so Santana wondered up to the set that had been set up for whoever was performing that night. She picked up the guitar, strumming a few chords, and began to sing. Playing was so natural for her that a song always flowed through her when she picked up the instrument. The song was the last one she had ever sung for Brittany. For some reason, that was her go to song. The arrangement she had come up with had made the moment bittersweet. It was the song that she had used to break up with her. A single tear rolled upon down her cheek as she remembered, plucking the last chord. She had been unaware, but the whole restaurant was now watching her. She swiped away the tear as they all clapped for her. She rose up and made a great deal of bowing for the small crowd, earning a few chuckles. She hopped down and headed to her section that had acquired a few tables during the course of the song. With a spring in her step, she wrote down their orders in her shorthand writing. Santana went to the kitchen to pick up their orders when Rick, "The Stick", as he went by in high school, began to tease her about the impromptu performance.

"So, Sanny, still the diva we were in high school?" he taunted.

"Funny, you remember, since you were busy chucking the losers into dumpsters, Sticky," she countered.

"Ouch. Still the class-A bitch," he chuckled, handing her the food through the window.

"And don't you forget it!" she yelled over her shoulder, laughing.

Santana laid down the plates with the smile still in her eyes. She had missed the easy banter she shared with him. She dismissed the thought, running up the menus she had forgotten to the hostess station.

"Santana?" the hostess said to grab her attention. "Mary wanted you to cover her table over in the north dining room. I just seated them."

"Ok, yeah, sure. Whatever," she replied offhandedly before heading to one of her own tables that was signaling her. After she brought them soda refills, she turned her attention to Mary's table, or her's now. Though she may not like some of the people she waited on, she prided herself on being a good waitress.

"Sorry about the wait. Can I start you both with some drinks?" she asked, noticing a third place.

"Yes, please. We'll both have Cokes. And a…lemonade…for my daughter," indicating the empty place.

"Of course, I'll be right back with those," Santana left the couple and approached the bar to fetch the drinks. As she walked around the corner of the bar, she literally ran into Scott.

"Jeez, Scott, watch it!" she yelled at him.

"I do, whenever I can," he smirked flirtatiously.

"Scott," she said patiently, filling the glasses with the drinks. "I've told you a thousand times," here she walked around the bar, "I don't play for your team."

"A guy can dream." Santana just rolled her eyes.

She was still smiling when she placed the two Cokes and lemonade in front of her customers. The daughter of the couple was now at the table but was playing a game on her phone so Santana saw nothing of her except how sleek and shiny her brunette hair was. "May I…" she paused when she felt her pager buzz. From where she was standing, she could see the hostess station so she looked to see if it was important. The hostess gave the okay to finish. When she returned her attention to the table after the brief second, she lost her ability to finish the question. She was looking at the cutest and most innocent yet hard eyes she had ever seen, and the face they were in the most beautiful. Santana choked back whatever it was that was holding her speech and stuttered out the other end of the question to her ticket book, missing the smile the girl was trying to hide. "T-t-take your-uh or-order?" The girl's parents didn't seem to notice this and ordered. Santana focused her attention on them, refusing to look at the girl. That is until the girl placed her order. Santana forced herself to look in her direction. She was met with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. This girl was amused by her. That aggravated Santana and at the same time, she was intrigued her.

"Though nothing looks good _on the menu,_" she gave a pointed look to Santana, who in turn flushed at what she thought the girl was saying. "I guess I'll have the rosemary chicken."

"O-okay," she stuttered. The girl flashed her a bright smile, wiggling her eyebrows. Santana almost died, literally, a blush tinting her neck and ears. She gave a tentative smile and took their menus. _Chill out, Santana, she's probably just messing around with you, _she reprimanded herself. _You do not stutter, and no matter how cute she is, she is probably straight. Besides you don't know her name._ Santana shook her head and handed the hostess the menu and was headed into the kitchen to give Rick the ticket when she realized the hostess had been calling her.

"Yeah?" she turned, slightly guilty for being lost in her thoughts.

"Jaime and Candice wanted me to ask you if you wanted to be the entertainment tonight. The band they had booked cancelled last minute, and they heard you earlier today. Candice said she'd cover your tables while you did a few songs. They said a full set wasn't necessary, but if you wanted to you could."

Santana beamed, clearly excited. "I'll do it! Let me just tell my tables." She went to all her tables to tell them, saving the girl's for last. She approached the table and heard them arguing.

"No, Dani. You aren't switching your area of study."

"But, Dad. I don't want to be a doctor!"

"Being an aspiring musician isn't a productive career!"

"But, Dad."

"But nothing, Dani!"

_Hmmm, Dani? _Santana edged closer, not wanting to intrude. "Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to let you now that one of the owners will step in as your waitress. The entertainment for tonight cancelled, and I was asked to step in."

The girl, Dani, looked at her funny. Then gave her a smile. "Then I bet you're really good. Can't wait to hear." Dani winked at her.

"Th-th-thank y-you," Santana stumbled, giving a little wave. She heard Dani giggle, then realizing why she mentally face palmed herself. _I'm such an idiot. The spirit finger wave? _She internally groaned.

Santana weaved her way through the tables to the set that had been slightly rearranged for her. _They just knew I was gonna say yes,_ Santana giggled to herself. She climbed up on to the little wooden stool and picked up the acoustic guitar and strummed a couple chords to tune it.

"Okay, everyone. I know you were expecting some band I can't remember the name of," she paused for the few laughs, "but you get me instead. I'm Santana, and I'll be your entertainment for the next forty-five minutes."

She began with a few of her favorite songs, ones she was sure the customers would enjoy. After a few she paused to make a dedication. Seeking her out, Santana looked around for the brunette girl. Dani. Santana found her looking back, smiling. Taking a shaky breath, she couldn't believe she was doing this, but, "This is a song by one of my favorite artists that I wish I had written. Every time I hear it and sing it I want to following my dreams that much more. So I want to sing this song for anyone who thinks or believes they can't catch their dreams. Because you can." Santana smiled softly at her. "This is Believe in Me."

_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me_

Briefly, Santana looked up at Dani. Santana gave her a small smile before Dani down casted her eyes looking away, realizing the song was for her.

_Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

This time Dani catches Santana's eyes and grins sheepishly. Santana understands. She does want to chase her dreams, but she doesn't think she can. Santana nods.__

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

__Santana took in Dani's parents and gave each a hard look that she knew Dani would notice, but would be over looked by them. Dani ducked her head, hair covering her face then looked back up with a genuine smile, despite being small.__

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through

Santana glanced around her and at the guitar, aware of how the song was having an effect on her, like it always did.__

Not gonna be afraid  
I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me 

Santana giggled at the standing ovation she received. She stood up and gave a bow, finding Dani's eyes watching her with a mix of curiosity and something else Santana couldn't identify. Santana cleared her throat returning to her position behind the microphone. "For me, that song has a kinda personal attachment to it." She swallowed the moisture in her mouth and glanced up through her lashes at Dani across the room. Dani quirked her eyebrows her eyebrow up and leaned in, intrigued. "I-umm-turned to that song when I needed it most and now it just reminds me to keep going." Santana smiled toward the room continually glancing at Dani who Santana was sure couldn't stop looking at her. She didn't mean that conceitedly, but Santana had felt her staring since she strummed that first chord. Santana ducked her head and got up to retrieve her apron. She returned quickly to the microphone. "Thank you. You guys have been great." She stepped down to relieve Candice of her duties.

Santana waited on a few of her newer customers before returning to deliver the bills to her previous tables. She approached Dani's table with their check, noticing Dani watching her. Dani raised her eyebrow as a question. When Santana bit her lip confirming Dani's suspicions she mouthed a 'thank you'. Santana nodded and left the table with the check, thinking of a way to talk to Dani.

Santana was paged to wait on another table and she did so she didn't see Dani and her parents walk out. When she finished the order was when she realized the girl who had captured her attention had left. Santana mentally cursed herself for being a stuttering fool and shy and not getting Dani's number. She walked over to their vacated table and began to clear it while mentally slapping herself. As she picked up the glass that had held her lemonade, Santana saw small writing on the napkin. She held it closer and began to smile as she read it.

_That was very sweet._

_Call me if you're free _

_ 273-9658_

_PS You're cute when you stutter ;)_

_Definitely, not straight_, Santana smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! School and such got pretty crazy and delayed me writing this. I'll try to be more diligent in future chapters! I should be able to post chapters 3 sometime next week! Fingers crossed. Again comments and feedback is always appreciated. Also, I don't own the characters or the show!**

It was the first week of June. Santana laid sprawled on her bed in a ribbed tank and running shorts. She rolled her phone between her hands, the number on her screen. It had been almost a week since she had seen Dani, and Santana hadn't called her yet. What was she supposed to say to a girl she hadn't actually met? But she couldn't keep not calling. The girl would think she wasn't interested. She tilted her head sideways and looked at the picture of herself, Quinn, Britt, and Berry. She smirked to herself, remembering high school. They never would have considered Rachel a friend and now the four were inseparable when they were together. Oh, what the hell? she thought. Besides, those three will kick my ass if I don't call her. Santana swiped the green button and called her. She wouldn't have called it luck, but she answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Uh—hi. This is—umm—this is Santana."

"Who?"

_Crap, she doesn't even remember. Nice, Lopez. Didn't even make enough of an impression for her to remember._ "I—uh—umm—I was—uh—your waitress t-the other day. I—uh th-thought you l-left your number for me."

Dani laughed. "Of course, I remember you, Santana. How could I forget that cute stutter?"

_Christ! How could she make me blush over the phone?_ "Well, you have that effect on me," she said cheekily.

Dani laughed again. "I make you nervous?" Santana could hear the deviance in her voice.

"I never said that," she protested, smiling.

"Okay, Santana," Dani giggled.

"So, Dani," Santana started.

"Yes, Santana."

"Dani…"

"Santana."

"Stop that."

"Okay," she giggled.

_Damn, I'll never get used to that_, Santana thought. "Dani, would you like to go out… like on a date… with me?"

"Of course, babe. You had me at that first stutter."

_Babe?_ Santana exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "How about dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds perfect. Pick me up at six?"

"I'll be there." After Dani gave her directions, she hung up the phone, glancing at the clock. She still had a few hours before she had to start getting ready.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So you finally called her?"

"Yes, Rachel. I called her," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm really excited for you, San. You haven't really dated anyone since…" she tapered off.

"Yeah, Britt. I know. There's something different about this one, Rach. It's like when I first saw her…I knew she was special."

"Ohmygod, Santana!" Rachel squealed.

"What?!"

"You really like her."

"Of course! I wouldn't have asked her out!"

"No, you really like her. I've never heard you talk about a girl this way in a long time. It's so cute!"

"I'm hanging up," Santana said.

"No. No, okay. Ignore that."

"No, seriously. I have to get ready for the date."

"Oh, okay. Good luck!" Rachel giggled.

"Bye, Rachel."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Santana stood in front of her closet. It was literally bursting with clothes, what with her clothes she left and the clothes she had bought while in New York. I have to do a detox soon, she thought. She flopped down on her bed, frustrated. "Yet, I can't find a damn thing to wear!"

"Mija, your closet is full of clothes," Maribel Lopez stated leaning on the door frame.

"I'm aware of that," Santana snapped.

Maribel put up her hands in surrender.

"Sorry mama. I just need the perfect outfit to wear tonight and nothing seems right."

Maribel crossed her arms. "Well, whoever she is, she must be pretty special if your agonizing this much." Her mother smirked and left before Santana could reply.

"How the hell…" Santana shook her head. She knew how. Somehow her mother always knew certain things, like how she was gay before coming out and when she told her about Brittany. She couldn't really be surprised; her mother was very perceptive when it came to her love life.

Santana finally decided on a sleeveless, hip hugging dress. It's teal coloring contrasted well with her dark hair and tanned skin. She touched up her make-up and hair before grabbing a pair of black heels and a leather jacket. She looked into her mirror._ You can do this, Lopez. Show this girl you aren't a stuttering mess. You're confident and a badass._ "And I am giving myself a pep talk. Nice." Santana moved away from the mirror and headed out to her car.

With the directions Dani had given her, it was surprisingly easy to find the girl's house. Santana took a deep breath before getting out, "Okay. Let's do this." Walking up to the door, she was experiencing a small panic attack. She had never been more scared about anything, and she had grown up in Lima Heights Adjacent and that place was fucking scary.

She had lifted her hand to knock when the door opened.

"D-Dani?" Santana chocked out. Dani was standing in front of her wearing torn black leggings that clung perfectly to her toned legs, combat boots, a casual gray top that was snug in all the right places, and a leather jacket. Her makeup was done to perfection. Santana knew she was gawking, but she couldn't help it. What captivated her attention most was the blonde, shorter hair that framed her face.

"You just gonna stand there and stare? Or are we gonna go or what?" she asked, with a laugh in her voice.

"Umm...yeah...uh...date. Right. Yeah, umm, yeah." Dani laughed.

"Let me grab my purse, okay?" Santana just nodded her head, still a little out of it.

"Santana!" Dani yelled over her shoulder. "Stop checking out my ass!" Santana mumbled something under her breath, blushing at being caught.

When Dani came back to the door, she laughed at Santana's 'scolded puppy dog' face. "You're adorable. You know that?"

Santana didn't know how to respond so instead said nothing, opting to offer Dani her hand. Smiling, Dani took it intertwining their fingers together. They still had yet to move. Santana cleared her throat. "So, umm, why or when did you dye your hair?" She gently tugged Dani toward her car. Dani waited until they started driving to answer.

"I kinda change my hair color a lot."

"Any reason why? I liked it brown."

"What? You don't like blondes?" Dani teased, mock offended.

"No! No, umm. Yeah, I do. They're my weakness actually." The last part barely above a whisper.

Dani pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. "I'll keep that in mind." She added a wink after for emphasis.

After Santana's face cleared itself of the blush that had taken up seemingly permanent residence, she returned her attention back to Dani. "So why do you dye your hair?"

"It's not that I don't like it; it's just my outlet, I guess."

"Sounds...reasonable," Santana smiled.

"What else do you do for outlets? I mean you could change your hairstyle and dye it every time you got upset or whatever, but it'd all fall out."

"I've always wanted to try a bald look," she said in a serious tone. The disbelief written on Santana's face caused her to laugh. "I, umm, play the piano and guitar, both acoustic and electric, though I don't get to play too much. My dad limits my time to play so I can focus on school." She rolled her eyes on the last part.

"He wants you to be a doctor, right?" The minute it was out, Santana wanted to take it back. The look on Dani's face morphed into an unreadable expression, but if you looked hard enough you could see the pain and anger in her eyes.

"How'd you..." The hesitation and nonchalance mixed with that anger and pain.

"At the restaurant, you guys were arguing about it. Sorry for listening in."

"Right. Umm, it's okay." Dani smiled though her face still unreadable.

_Dad—doesn't like her pursuing music—touchy subject_. Santana mentally filed away to remember to tread lightly, at least for right now. She rested her arm on the middle console with her palm up, motioning with her head for Dani to take it, which she did. The rest of the drive was done in a comfortable silence.

"And we are here," Santana said releasing her hand.

Dani looked at her quizzically. "Why here? I mean it's fine, but I figured since you worked here, you'd had enough of this place."

Santana laughed, taking her hand as they walked to the door. "That's true, but because this was decided last minute I couldn't get a reservation at the place I really wanted to take you. Besides, they do have good food here, and I've heard the service is great."

"Okay, San," Dani smirked.

Santana greeted Candice, who was the hostess for the evening. "It's good to see you here as a customer again, Sanny." Candice winked, using the nickname Brittany had coined there. She blushed down to her toes, and then gave her boos her signature glare. Candice laughed. "Please Santana. I've known you since you were five, that doesn't work on me anymore. And I expect this girl will be able to override that look too, and faster than Brittany or I ever could," she finished, setting the menus down on a table. Santana glared and Dani giggled. "Take good care of our Santana," Candice asked Dani.

"I plan to," Dani smiled. When Candice left them, Santana groaned.

"She's gonna get it for that."

"I found it endearing, but you do need to explain. What did she mean by 'being a customer' again? And who's Brittany?"

Santana sighed. "I haven't been home for this stretch of time since the summer after I graduated. At first, it was so I wouldn't run into Brittany, but then my classes got in the way. I always used to come here with her. This was our regular place when we would have date night."

"Oh," Dani down casted her eyes.

Santana smiled at her expression. "That's why I didn't want to bring you here. I wanted to make our own spot for, hopefully, our future date nights."

Dani looked up through her lashes blushing and smiled. "Since I'm guessing Brittany was…is a big part of your life, can you tell me what happened?"

"Are you sure?" Dani nodded. "Brittany and I dated for a year and a half. She was my best friend before that. When I started to realize I was gay, she helped me through it. She was my first girlfriend, and my last. You're the first girl I've been on a date with since we broke it off two years ago before we left for separate sides of the country for college. We are still very close and try to see each other every couple of months," Santana explained. "What about you?" she continued. "Any past relationships I should know about? Anyone I should feel threatened by?"

Dani hesitated unsure of what to say.

"You know you don't have to tell me right now."

"I do, it's just…my parents. They don't know that I'm, you know, gay," she paused a second to gather herself. "In high school, I dated boys but wasn't really interested so I don't think you should be threatened by anyone, you're way hotter than anyone I've dated," she winked and gave Santana the once over. "I think that they knew I was into girls. My dad though is another story…He isn't home all too often and most times my mom goes with him, for work and such. They never question it when girls stay over, and I've never brought it up to them. You see my dad's a traveling minister, and if I told him I'm a lesbian all hell would break loose. And he's already pissed at me for switching my intended major."

Santana cleared her throat. "Umm…wow. Okay."

"Too much for a first date?" Dani asked, sheepishly.

"No, honestly it's not. But I didn't think you'd be in the closest. I mean you were openly flirting with me that day."

"My parents are clueless when it comes to that. They wouldn't have noticed that."

Candice came back to take their order, and Santana, noticing the hurt in Dani's eyes, ordered for her. Then Santana reached across for her hands. "It's okay, Dani. Really. At least, it will be." Dani nodded.

_C'mon, Santana. Make her feel better. Think of something. Say something. Anything._ "Dani, umm I know we just met and all, b-but I—uh—was thinking maybe, I mean if you would want to…"

"Yes, Santana?" Dani asked, coming back to herself.

"If—umm, you're going home to an empty house, that maybe you might want to come back to mine?"

Dani smirked. "Are you trying to bed me on our first date, Santana?"

Santana's entire body set fire with a deep red blush. "NO! I mean not that I wouldn't want to, cuz I mean who wouldn't. They'd be crazy if they didn't… you look incredibly sexy…I mean…I would be interested, but ya know I just met you and all…and…umm." SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP! "It's just I don't want you to have to spend the night alone." Even as she was talking the blush became deeper. Dani raised her eyebrow and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm flattered that you want to spend the night with me. But I don't think we're ready for that." Santana flushed again but with embarrassment this time.

Candice came with their meal after Santana had been squirming for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say. Dani smiled and gracefully allowed Santana to squirm another couple minutes. "Tell you what, Santana," she began. "How about we finish dinner, then instead of going to the movie, we go to your place and watch a couple, and I might just fall asleep at your house. If that's alright with you." Dani winked.

"T-totally." Santana gulped. With Dani coming over, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
